Conventionally, as a robot hand that is applied to an industrial robot or the like for conveying glass substrates or semiconductor substrates, a robot hand manufactured from a carbon-fiber-reinforced plastic has been known (see Patent Literature 1, for example). Such a robot hand is lighter in weight and has higher rigidity in comparison with one manufactured from metals such as aluminum and iron.